Monocromía
by HappyTomato
Summary: A Vincent le gustaba su mundo, rígido, monócromo, y repetitivo. Lo único desconcertante en su día a día eran esos ojos verdes que veía en el autobús, durante apenas unos minutos al día. Un color que bastaba para cambiarlo todo. [NedSpa]
1. El chico del bus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Pido piedad por adelantado, es la primera vez que escribo a esta pareja. ;w;

Vincent van Dijk- Países Bajos

*Spanje- España en neerlandés.

* * *

La vuelta a casa desde la editorial era pesada, sobre todo en días oscuros como aquel. Un frío día de septiembre, un adelanto del invierno madrileño y el nuevo curso escolar. El autobús poco a poco se llenaba de adolescentes y jóvenes, mientras Vincent se encogía en su sitio algo incómodo. Hubiera preferido ir andando muchísimo más que pegado a tantos seres humanos, pero no le quedaba otra si quería ahorrar tiempo. Su piso en las afueras no le dejaba otra.

¿Cuánto se le ocurriría mudarse a España? A él, por la promesa de un trabajo bien pagado. Pero ahora le daría una colleja a su yo pasado.

Un chico se sentó torpemente en el asiento frente al suyo. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, la piel ligeramente bronceada, y a juzgar por su aspecto debía ser un universitario de no más veintidós años. Sonreía ampliamente, mientras escuchaba a lo que parecían dos compañeros: un chico albino con una voz chirriante y un rubio con marcado acento francés. Vincent frunció más el ceño, y miró por la ventana, ignorándoles, y recordando a su hermana pequeña.

¿Le iría bien a Emma en Bruselas? Reflexionó sobre aquello, sabiendo que en casa solo podría pensar en su trabajo y dinero. Gruñó interiormente de molestia al sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, la sensación de que alguien le observaba, aunque en cierto modo estaba acostumbrado. Su peculiar peinado atraía alguna que otra mirada extrañada.

Pero los ojos verdes con los que se cruzó no eran precisamente así. Vincent no hubiera sabido explicar esa expresión, mezcla de inocencia, curiosidad, y amabilidad, y tan solo alzó una ceja. Intentaba simular enfado, apartar esa mirada de significado desconocido que le frustraba levemente.

Unas paradas más adelante, el extraño y ruidoso trío bajó, devolviendo la normalidad y la monocromía a la vida de Vincent.

* * *

El evento con el chico de ojos verdes se repetía todos los días, como si su vida fuese un disco rayado que le pedía algo más. No tenía razones para prestar la más mínima atención a ese niño, por muy profunda y brillante que fuese su mirada. Por mucho que destacara entre tanta escala de grises.

Su vida diaria se resumía a levantarse temprano, ir a la gran editorial donde trabajaba en contabilidad, ver al chico de ojos verdes en el bus y terminar en su solitario y magnánimo piso. Los días libres los ocupaba en limpiar y contar sus ahorros para economizar todo lo posible. Era la vida organizada que Vincent siempre había deseado y Emma siempre criticaba, por ser "carente de color".

¿Para qué demonios necesitaba color? Su vida iba perfecta tal y como estaba.

Pero el mínimo detalle bastaba para trastocarlo todo, y hacerle sentir que faltaba algo. El holandés tuvo que darse cuenta de la manera más nimia y estúpida posible.

Durante una semana entera, el joven de ojos verdes no apareció, y sus amigos de siempre se sentaban lejos. Vincent se sintió inquieto, a pesar de no saber nada en absoluto de ese chico. Estaba acostumbrado a mirar por la ventana, y ver reflejado en este la figura de su cara, su mirada y algo de sus cabellos siempre despeinados, como si fueran una impronta sobre el cristal. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? El viernes anterior parecía bien, sin atisbos de enfermedad. ¿Habría tenido un accidente?

¿Y qué demonios hacia él pensando en un tipejo que ni siquiera conocía?

Se ajustó su inseparable bufanda, y nada más bajar de su parada encendió un cigarrillo. No le gustaba nada esa sensación que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Y, como se temió, aquella repentina perturbación le repercutió en el trabajo.

-Vincent-san-dijo Kiku Honda, un chico de origen japonés, moreno de ojos oscuros, que se llevaba extrañamente bien con el neerlandés, cuando todo el resto de trabajadores a su alrededor le temían por su agresiva mirada, entre otras cosas.

-_Ja_? Dime-se tomó la molestia de parar lo que estaba haciendo y mirarle. Kiku se había ganado ese privilegio, aunque tal vez ni él mismo lo supiera. El asiático bajó la cabeza, como reticente a expresar sus pensamientos. Vincent suspiró con paciencia, y decidió seguir a lo suyo en lo que nipón seguía.

Tardó exactamente seis minutos de reloj.

-…N-No quisiera importunar, Vincent-san…Pero el jefe ha advertido que está usted un poco distraído-murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio le entendiera.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues dile que yo no me noto distraído.

-…_Hai, demo_…

-Me quieres preguntar si sucede algo, ¿no?-el silencio fue respuesta suficiente.-No, Honda, no sucede nada.

-Comprendo-suspiró, al parecer un poco aliviado. Hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, sin saber que atrás, dejaba a un holandés preocupado y confuso, aunque su rostro continuara rígido como siempre.

Y con unas incontenibles ganas de fumar.

* * *

Maldijo el frío mortal de noviembre en Madrid, mientras sentía sus manos congelarse en el tiempo que le costaba encender el maldito cigarro. Solo agradeció que cerca de su trabajo no hubiera un parque infantil, un hospital, o algo así. Si no pudiera ni siquiera fumar de cuando en cuando, habría dejado ese trabajo en seguida.

Cuando al fin el pitillo se hubiera encendido, Vincent se apresuró a ponerse los guantes, sintiendo un escalofrío. Una ráfaga de viento frío había golpeado la calle en la que estaba, y podía ver a todos los viandantes encogerse sobre sí mismos.

-Spanje*, el país del sol…-masculló, molesto. Por el tiempo que llevaba allí, ese país solo merecía aquel título en verano, algo de primavera y poco de otoño. O tal vez había venido en un mal año, pero le daba igual. Aquellos nubarrones no eran como los de su natal Ámsterdam, y, como casi todo en ese país, le irritaba.

Terminó el cigarrillo y lo pisoteó con fuerza, volviendo a entrar para seguir con su trabajo. Al pasar por las puertas giratorias, vio su propio reflejo. Su cabello rubio pálido y unos ojos fríos y verdes. La bufanda que siempre llevaba encima, y ese grueso abrigo marrón.

* * *

Finalmente, para alivio de la rutina de Vincent, el joven de ojos verdes reapareció. No parecía muy bien, sin embargo. Se sonaba la nariz continuamente, teniendo la nariz roja como un reno de Santa Claus, y tenía la mirada perdida y algo ausente. Ese día, Vincent le prestó más atención de lo usual, pasando ser el joven un "objeto decorativo" de su vida a una persona existente.

Le bastaron cinco segundos para tener información sobrante.

-¡Vamos, Antonio, anímate! Kesesesesese!

-Gilbert, _mon amie_, no seas grosero. Nuestro _petit Antonie_ tiene dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias, Francis…-respondió el moreno con una amable sonrisa algo cansada.-Pero no pasa nada. Sé que Gil no puede aguantarse.

Antonio. Reflexionó sobre aquel nombre, al parecer muy habitual en España, y una pequeña parte de él se alegraba de haber descubierto una ínfima parte de la identidad del chico de ojos verdes.

Una pequeña parte de él que el mismo Vincent desconocía, y que iba a comenzar a conocer de forma más turbulenta de lo que desearía.

* * *

La ciudad comenzó a vestirse de Navidad, llena de luces y adornos navideños. A mediados de Diciembre, el único que al parecer aún se ponía de morros al pensar en ello era Vincent. Gastar dinero, aunque fuera en un austero regalo para sus padres y su hermana pequeña, y fingir que todos eran felices y estaban unidos era algo que le asqueaba.

Increíblemente, no, no era el único, aunque por razones demasiado dispares.

-Antonio, tío, anímate…

-…No me pasa nada, de verdad…Dejadlo-murmuró el castellano, sonriendo de forma algo forzosa.

Menuda gilipollez. Hasta Vincent podía verlo, aunque no solía fijarse en el estado de ánimo de los demás, a menos que fuera por su propio bien.

-_Antonie_…

-Déjalo, Francis, de verdad. Yo…Iré a buscar el libro que querías, y me voy a casa. Necesito estar solo un rato.

El francés asintió, y por una vez Gilbert guardó silencio. Ver a Antonio desanimado era algo demasiado extraño, concluyó el neerlandés de todo aquel teatro. Cuando se fueron, en la parada de siempre, la forzosa sonrisa del moreno desapareció, y se dedicó con lo que parecía cansancio a mirar por la ventana.

Vincent apretó los labios, ignorando la vocecilla que le decía "no le mires más" y a su rígido sentido común. Infantilmente, le molestaba que ese chico no sonriera como siempre. Abrió la boca, sin saber qué sonido iba a articular.

-Antonio.


	2. Problemas familiares

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque sea obvio. :'D

Brian van Dijk- Luxemburgo

¡Yay, gracias por los reviews! ;w; Respondo:

**Lady Locura:**

Síii, yo creo que se equilibran muy bien.~ Y lo de Antonio, lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo. X3

**High Five Lulu:**

…Wow, admiro estos reviews largos, gracias por dejarlo, ante todo. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, y haber podido estar a la altura. Respecto a lo de España, siempre intento hacerle un personaje profundo, porque no me gustan los Antonio que siempre están felices sin parar. xD Lo del conflictivismo creo…que aún tardará un poquito en verse, al menos en este fic. Cuando interactúen más profundamente.

Aparte, solo se me ocurre decirte que muchas, muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar. ;/;

¡Bueno, empiezo! *Da paso al fic*

* * *

Ahora, aquellos ojos verdes le miraban, totalmente confusos. Vincent se arrepintió al momento de haber pronunciado ese maldito nombre, como si nada, y decidió buscar rápidamente una excusa. Sus esfuerzos fueron estériles.

-…¿Eh?-terminó por decir el español, ladeando la cabeza. Tampoco parecía saber qué decir.- ¿Nos…Conocemos de antes?

-…No.

Antonio sonrió de forma algo torcida, sin saber si reír o salir corriendo. Al menos así lo interpretó Vincent. Todos los pensamientos que imaginaba que pasarían por la mente del moreno no eran, cuanto menos, halagüeños. Había una opción sobre todas las demás. Que terminara pensando que Vincent era un acosador.

Y no era un acosador, aquello solo era un cúmulo de casualidades.

-Y-Ya veo. Entonces…Este… ¿Me has confundido? Porque en el nombre has acertado-rió suavemente.

-No te he confundido. Tus amigos hablan muy alto, lo difícil es no escuchar vuestras conversaciones.

-¡Ah! Era eso-continuó sonriendo, ese gesto leve y sincero.-Lo siento-el neerlandés se encogió de hombros.

¿Ahora qué? Ambos se miraban sin saber qué más decir. Porque no había nada más.

-Y… ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-¿Eh? No te lo he dicho.

-Lo sé, pero como tú sabes el mío…Me parece lo justo-amplió aún más, si se podía, esa sonrisa deslumbrante. El holandés solo frunció un poco el ceño, pensando los pros y contras de decirle su nombre. Ningún pro y unos cuantos contras.

Pero los contras no parecían tan graves.

-Vincent -masculló, pensándose unos instantes si decirle el apellido.

-Encantado, Vin-ah, no, de eso nada. Podía saber su nombre, pero nada de motes. Solo Emma, y de vez en cuando, podía ponerle algún mote.

-Vincent, no Vin.

-¡Pero si queda mejor Vin!

-No, no queda mejor. Vin-cent-hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.-Sin acortar.

El español bufó y subió las manos, como rindiéndose. De nuevo silencio. Vincent deseaba preguntar más, pero tanto él mismo como su sentido común se lo impedían. Empezaba arrepentirse, por otro lado, de haberle dicho su nombre. Pero ese chaval parecía normal y corriente, no un terrorista suicida, por poner un ejemplo drástico.

¿Y cuándo había comenzado a pensar tonterías así?

Escuchó al moreno reír, e hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que has puesto una cara muy graciosa. Como si tuvieras estreñimiento.

Vale. Tendría unos ojos bonitos, pero ese chico empezaba a caerle mal con aquella actitud de imbécil. Gruñó y miró a la ventana otra vez.

-¡Eh, no lo he dicho con mala intención!-protestó el español.

-Ya-masculló secamente el neerlandés, sin mirar al menor.

-Oh, venga, créeme.

-¿No te has pasado de tu parada?

El otro fue a responderle algo, pero miró al cristal y luego a la placa LED que indicaba qué parada era la siguiente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Debería haberme parado en la anterior! ¡Gracias, Vin!-y repitiendo varias veces la palabra "permiso", desapareció entre la gente que llenaba el autobús. Una anciana corrió a sentarse en su lugar, para aburrimiento del neerlandés, que solo pudo mascullar, con tono áspero.

-Y dale con Vin.

* * *

Aquella tarde, fue uno de aquellos extraños momentos en que Vincent recibía una llamada de su hermana. El nombre de Emma sobre la pantalla le provocó un leve escalofrío, que tan solo ese y otros tres nombres-Brian, su hermano menor, _moeder_ y _vader_-podían provocarle.

-¡Hermanito!-chilló la chica, nada más ver que el mayor descolgaba.- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Oye, no sé si hoy podré ir a casa esta Navidad, tengo mucho trab…

-¡Ah, te quería hablar de eso! Verás, hermanito…

Cuando ponía ese tono, cuidadoso y bajo, es que le iba a decir algo que le disgustaría. Apretó los labios y preparó sus reservas de paciencia, bastante escasas tras lo sucedido en el autobús.

-Adelante, cuéntame-intentó poner un tono amable.

-Verás…Papá y mamá…Quieren pasar un tiempo solos, ¿sabes? Así que, bueno…Ellos se irán de viaje estas Navidades por Europa para celebrar sus treinta años de casados. Y…A mí me gustaría irme de fiesta con mis amigos de la universidad. ¡Me haría tanta ilusión! Solo hay…un problemilla.

-¿Brian?

-¡Exacto! Sabía que lo entenderías-¿qué había que entender? Esperaba seriamente que Emma no se la liara.- ¿Podrías…quedarte con Brian estas navidades? No quiero que esté solo…

Vincent no supo qué demonios responder a eso. Odiaba tener compañía en aquella casa, menos de un adolescente en plena pubertad de apenas quince años. Pero su hermano Brian no era como otros chicos de su edad, sino mucho más calmado y maduro. Y de todos modos… ¿Era capaz de dejar a un hermano menor solo en una fecha tan especial, estando en una edad tan sensible?

Maldita sea. Detestaba esa sentimentalidad que le sacaban sus hermanos pequeños.

-Tampoco tengo otra opción.

-¡Merci, hermanito! ¡Brian estará tan feliz de volver a verte!

-¿Ya se te ha pegado tanto el francés?-Vincent frunció el ceño, ignorando deliberadamente lo segundo.-Deberías volver a Ámsterdam un tiempo.

-¡Oh, no te pongas así!-dijo, seguramente estaba hinchando los mofletes en ese momento. El tono enojado se le pasó en seguida, al escuchar una vocecilla de mujer de fondo.- ¡Me tengo que ir, Vincent! ¡Mañana hablas con Brian y con vader, ¿sí?!

-¡E-Emma!-intentó decir algo antes que la rubia colgase, mas no le dio tiempo. Bufó, enfadado por las prisas con las que vivía su hermanita menor, y dejó el móvil tirado en el sofá, pensando.

Sería complicado acoger a Brian allí. Aunque el piso fuera grande, y el chico solo fuera a quedarse unos días, le trastocaría totalmente aquel ambiente pulcro y solitario que tanto adoraba.

Pero sabía que una parte de él se moriría de pena si el menor de los van Dijk pasaba sus decimoquintas navidades solo. Tendría que apechugar y acoger a su hermanito.

* * *

Otra vez en el autobús, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Brian, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. No sabía por qué, quería hallar alguna manera de no tener a su hermano en casa y que las Navidades fueran como siempre. Toda la familia reunida, su padre mirándole con cara de mala leche por no querer vivir con ellos y su madre y Emma intentando que todo fuera dulce y alegre.

Pero no, a esos dos se les tenía que antojar ponerse a viajar por Europa.

Sus pensamientos familiares desaparecieron, cuando una voz que reconoció a los pocos segundos irrumpió en el bus, junto a sus ojos verdes.

-¡Hey, Vin!-el español se sentó frente a él, con una leve sonrisa.- ¡Buenos días!

-Te dije claramente que no me llamaras "Vin". Me llamo Vincent.

-Lo siento, lo siento…Vin~-murmuró el moreno, al parecer deseando sacar al neerlandés de sus casillas.-Oye, quería…decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

Vincent no podría haberse quedado más sorprendido. ¿Gracias? ¿Qué demonios le agradecía? ¿Por ponerse a hablar con él como si de un acosador se tratara? ¿Por insultarle mentalmente de pesado e idiota?

-… ¿Qué?-repitió, esta vez en un claro tono incrédulo.

-Gracias, Vincent-el español pareció un poco nervioso.-Porque…Ayer no me sentía muy bien, y…Me hiciste reír. ¡Estoy muy agradecido porque me animaras, aunque no lo hicieras aposta!

Tampoco fue aposta la cara de pura sorpresa que puso Vincent, mientras sentía la curiosidad comerle por dentro. Ya había olvidado la expresión triste de Antonio, la razón por la que había mencionado tan quedamente su nombre.

-…De nada, supongo-bufó, y volvió a mirar al íbero.-…Antonio. ¿Puedes decirme una cosa?

-Ah, bueno, pregunta-le sonrió, animándole a decirlo.

Joder, era más difícil cotillear de lo que el rubio había pensado en un principio.

-¿Por qué…estabas así ayer?

* * *

YYYYY AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY. :D

Matadme, os doy permiso. He tardado TAAAAANTO en hacer esto...Pero es que en cierto momento me atasqué y no supe como seguir. DDDx Luego Hungría me golpeó con su maravillosa inspiración, y fui feliz, y lo terminé. C8

Bueno, eso, ciao~. Y gracias por los reviews, me dais la vida. ;u;


End file.
